


Out of the Routine

by MonstrifraMinerva



Category: Epithet Erased, Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, also percy is a bottom and you cant change my mind, no actual smut just implied that they did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrifraMinerva/pseuds/MonstrifraMinerva
Summary: Percy usually hates anything out of her routine, but when she wakes up one morning in someone else's apartment, there's not much she can do besides go with the flow.
Relationships: Percival King/Zora Salazar, Zora Salazar/Percival King
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Out of the Routine

**Author's Note:**

> ok so epithet erased (and these two characters in particular) has take over my entire brainspace and because im a lesbian i now proclaim them gfs ;o; i might make a second part from zoras perspective but dont quote me on that

Percy stirred. The environment around her seemed unfamiliar, the bed too soft and the sheets too warm. Her clothes seemed too loose-fitting to be her usual pajamas. She shot up suddenly, worried if some criminals had taken her hostage. 

She took in her surroundings quickly, darting her eyes around her strange setting while she looked around for her sword. It seemed like an average messy bedroom, probably a part of an apartment, but Percy knew that kidnappers could use just about anywhere to hide their hostages. 

Percy was about to quietly rise from the bed as to not alert any guards that could be lurking outside, when she felt a warm hand touch her own. Quickly recoiling as she gasped, she took in the obvious oversight she had missed when scouting out the room. 

“Mornin’, pardner,” the brown haired woman said from beside her, lying on her stomach as she looked up at Percy. Her long hair flowed out behind her, down her back and parting to rest at her sides. 

“Good morning, citizen,” Percy replied. This woman didn’t seem like a threat, at least not at the moment. Maybe they were both being held hostage. “I apologize for my negligence in my duty, if I could have woken myself up to keep watch I would have.” 

The brown haired woman laughed. “What are you talkin’ about?” She pushed herself up by her hands, feeling her back pop as she stretched upwards. “You don’t have to keep watch, we’re perfectly safe here. Otherwise I wouldn’t have brought a sweet lil thing like you back here.” 

Percival huffed. “So you’re the one who took me hostage.” Of course it was always the innocent looking ones who ended up being the culprit all along. 

“Hostage? Is that what you’re callin’ it now?” The woman stretched as she stood up from bed. “If I ‘member right, you couldn’t wait to get back here last night.” 

The woman’s voice was syrupy, smooth and sweet, and Percy almost felt convinced for a moment. But she shook her head. Her memory of what she learned at the academy told her that this was just another manipulation tactic. No matter how appealing an individual might seem, a pretty face couldn’t be automatically trusted. 

“Why don’t I whip up the two of us some breakfast?” The stranger asked, reaching for one of the shirts strewn about on the floor and putting it on. Percy hadn’t even noticed the woman was only in her undergarments until that moment. “I’ll be back soon, darlin’, get up at yer own pace.” 

And with that, she left the room, leaving Percival King to wonder what predicament she’d gotten herself into this time. 

She didn’t seem hurt, that was good at least, and the woman didn’t seem like she wanted anything out of her. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she too was only in her undergarments. Perplexed, she rose from the bed, and (after properly making the bed as neatly as she could) looked around for any of her belongings. 

After locating and gathering her clothes, badge, and real ass goddamn sword, she dressed as she usually did, even if she had to wear the same socks for two days in a row. 

While using a comb she found on a bedside table to fix her hair, Percy pondered why and how she got to be in this place. She was running off schedule, and her mind was scrambled. Where was she last night?

Redwood Run, if her memory served her right. She had called backup to go after the Banzai Blasters running rampant throughout the town. Her men had gathered them all up in no time, leaving Percival to treat herself with an ice water at the local bar for a job well done. 

She hadn’t become aware of the brown haired woman sitting there until she started making conversation. She had introduced herself as Zora, congratulating Percy on ridding the town of the Banzai Blasters. Percy had retorted that it was no problem, only her duty to protect and serve the people. 

She hadn’t even noticed when a gloved hand had entwined their fingers, leaving Percy with only one hand to drink her ice water from as she felt herself heating up. This town really was a furnace in the summertime. 

They had talked even as Percy moved outside onto the porch, breathing in the fresh air as her chest felt tight. Standing beside Zora, she had realized how small she was compared to the brunette. She had to be at least six foot, maybe taller. Percy didn’t know why she liked the thought of it so much. 

Snapping back to the present, Percy finished doing her hair just so, and decided to venture out into the rest of the apartment. If anything happened, at least she had her sword. 

“Well, hello, princess!” Zora exclaimed as Percy entered the kitchen. “I see you took yer time gettin’ all fancied up.” 

“Actually, my name is King. Percival King. Seeing as I am a guest in your apartment, it is important to get names correct for adequate hospitality.” 

Zora chuckled. “Gosh, you really are just the cutest lil thing. I could just eat you up.” 

Percy played with her shirt collar. No matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to secure it straight. 

“I made us some oatmeal, sorry it’s a lil plain,” Zora said, holding out a bowl to Percy. “I’m not used to company ‘round these parts, so I barely have any food left in the frigidaire.” 

Hesitantly, Percy took the bowl of oatmeal. “Thank you… Zora. Usually I would not eat such a rich meal, but as your guest I will oblige.” She nodded slightly in respect. 

Zora shook her head. “You’re such an interesting woman, Ms. King. I don’t know how in tarnation someone like you showed up ‘round here.” She took a sip of coffee from a mug that Percy hadn’t noticed until that moment. 

“Well, I had a job to do here and I completed it.” Percy replied. “Unfortunately, I must have gotten sidetracked and ended up here. I’ll have to call in to the precinct and tell them my location.” 

Zora stiffened up. “Just the town or… here specifically?” 

“Probably the town. I can make my way out to drive back to Sweet Jazz City, so needing an address will be unnecessary.” 

Zora sighed as she loosened up. “That’s… good. You leavin’ so soon though?” 

“I have no choice. There are people who need me in Sweet Jazz City, to keep them safe from the criminal scum threatening our people.” Percival held her head up high. Turning to her companion, she tensed as she saw the other woman giggling. “What’s so funny about serving the people?” 

“I’m sorry, darlin’, you’re just so cute when you wanna act a hero.” 

“Act? I am a hero, ma’am. I’m the top detective in my precinct, and I have a real ass goddamn sword. I managed to rid your town of Banzai Blasters. I think I’m more than qualified to be awarded hero status.” 

“Well, if you aren’t a big shot,” Zora purred, leaning on the countertop. “Who knew I’d have a celebrity standing in my kitchen someday.” She moved closer to Percival, who had sat down at the kitchen table. 

Percy again took note of how small she was compared to the other woman, just as she did the night before. Her lanky figure was accentuated by the oversized tee shirt she wore, leaving most of her slender legs bare. Percy felt her cheeks warm. Must have been the warm oatmeal warming up her body already. 

“Thank you, citizen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll eat this meal and be out of your hair as soon as possible.” 

Zora frowned, sitting down to join her companion at the table. “I really wish you could stay longer, pardner. I had a great time last night.” She averted her eyes to the side. “However, I won’t keep ya here if ya got a job to do.” 

Percival tilted her head, confused. Maybe she ought to think about what actually happened with this woman last night instead of pushing forward. She usually didn’t think about past events, since her days always followed the same routine. She was predictable to a fault. Thinking about the past wasn’t that important anyway, or at least that’s what Percy always told herself. Thinking led to remembering, which then led to feeling, and feelings were just a distraction from the routine. 

This already was a distraction from the routine, however. She woke up in a strange woman’s bed, in a town on the outskirts of the city. That was hardly a part of her everyday life. What if she had- no, she wouldn’t have, that wasn’t like her. She was too respectable, too dignified for that. Mulling over all the evidence in her head, however, all signs pointed to it. Reluctantly thinking back, she recalled the scene that played out on the porch of the town’s bar; the two talking even after Percy’s water had run out, leaning against the rough wood of the building. Zora had taken her hat off, running her hands once through her silky brown hair, and Percy had been entranced by the simple action. As the brunette relaxed back into position, Percy had noticed her dark eyes darting up and down Percy’s form. She had felt her heart pumping in her chest after that, struggling to calm down her firing nerves. One conversation topic led to another, and another, until the two were comfortably touching shoulders as they talked softly. Zora smelled of gunpowder and pine, and Percival had wanted to bury herself in the scent. 

So when Zora had flipped herself around, pinning Percy against the rugged wall, the blonde felt her legs turn to jelly, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She didn’t understand why she was losing her composure so suddenly, but she was too transfixed on the warm hand now cupping her cheek to care. She leaned into it, feeling the coarse glove rub against her skin. When Zora asked, in a lower tone that sent shivers up Percy’s spine, if she could kiss her, Percy couldn’t refuse. 

Percival remembered it being messy, but soft. Nice. She had never felt anything like it in her 30 years of life. She understood why people liked it now. She remembered reaching out and grasping onto Zora’s poncho, pulling it closer to her to gain some sort of closeness. Well, some other sort of closeness besides kissing. Luckily Zora clutched one of Percy’s shoulders, pulling the blonde closer to deepen their kiss. 

She had almost fallen when Zora kissed her neck, too lightheaded to stand. Only Zora’s grip on her shoulder kept her upright. She was falling apart quickly, completely undoing her entire reputation out in the middle of nowhere with a mysterious woman. But… it was nice. 

“Hey! You doin’ alright over there?” Zora’s words brought Percy back to where she was, sitting at the kitchen table. “You’ve been eatin’ with a spacey look on your face for ten minutes.” 

“Oh.” Percy looked down at her food, seeing an almost empty bowl. She must’ve eaten it on autopilot while she was lost in thought. Scooping up the remaining bits of oatmeal, she resigned herself to the truth. She had obviously done some… things. Out of the routine things. She grimaced. “I… apologize for my actions last night, ma’am. It was completely unprofessional of me to act in such a manner.” 

Zora looked befuddled. “Huh? Why’re you apologizing?” 

“I have been acting out of line for my duty. It is only fair that I apologize for inconveniencing you.” 

Zora blinked, perplexed. “Darlin’, I think yer overthinking everything. Yer not an inconvenience, I wanted you here. Or else I wouldn’t have ridden ya like a show pony.” At that last remark she snickered, proud of her own joke. 

Percival felt her face burn. “Oh.” 

“D’aww don’t look so frightened! I’m only kiddin’ ya,” Zora reassured her. “I don’t know why yer so embarrassed anyhow, all the fun stuff’s already over.” 

“Well, I…” Percy trailed off, fiddling with her shirt collar again. She just couldn’t seem to get it straight. “I’m just not used to this sort of… thing. Excuse me for being out of my element.” 

“Aww, darlin’, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing,” Zora said. “I’m glad to have you here. I think yer absolutely lovely.” She covered the lower part of her face with her hand, avoiding eye contact with Percy. 

Percy could still see a blush poking through, even with Zora covering her face. 

“I, um, think you’re lovely too.” Percy forced a smile. The action was unusual for her. “Thinking about what has occurred here, I have come to the conclusion that I had a positive experience. With you. Thanks.” 

“It’s my pleasure, darlin’,” Zora composed herself again, enough to give Percy a smirk. “M’ glad you enjoyed a night with me.” 

“Will I... see you again?” Percy asked tentatively. She didn’t want to look at Zora, it felt too awkward, but her internal demand for manners forced her to. 

“If you want.” Zora nodded slightly. “I can give you my number too if that’s okay.” 

“That would be helpful, yes.” Percy reached in her pocket and brought out her phone, sliding it across the table to Zora. 

Once completed, Percy took her phone back, feeling her heart skip a beat when their fingers touched slightly in the transaction. 

“I suppose it’s ‘bout time you want to leave?” Zora asked. “I can show ya the way out if ya want.” 

“That would be suitable,” Percy replied, rising from the table. “I must return to the city before society crumbles in my absence. Criminals are just waiting for a chance to pounce on the unassuming public.” 

Zora stifled a chuckle. “Well, thank you for your service, Ms. King.” She drew out Percival’s name in a way that made the blonde’s face warm. “Let’s be on our way then.” 

When they got to the front door, and she was on the other side of the threshold, Percy paused to say a formal goodbye. Turning back to her companion, or more “up” at her because of her height, she cleared her throat. 

“Before I depart for good, I would like to thank you once again for an... eventful night. I appreciate your fondness for me, and will call you when I have the appropriate time to.” 

“Is that just a fancy way of saying you like me back?” Zora replied with a smirk. 

Percival felt short of breath all of the sudden. “I, um, suppose so?” Why was her voice so squeaky all of a sudden? It was never squeaky. 

“In that case,” Zora leaned down and pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek. “There. A lil somethin’ for the road.” 

“Thank. You.” Percy struggled to get the words out. 

“It’s my pleasure, Percy.” 

The door shut.


End file.
